Electrical cable assemblies that are connected to electrical devices can sometimes require electrical grounding to provide desired or suitable results. Such grounding can be accomplished by electrically connecting a conductor in the cable of the assembly to a connector terminal that is, in turn, connected to ground. One method of making the electrical connection is to strip the outer insulation from the cable for exposing the conductor, which is then secured to the connector terminal. Another method includes securing a connector terminal to the cable which has pointed protrusions for piercing through the insulation and the conductor of the cable in order to form the electrical connection with the conductor.